Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 1AFF11 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 6.3/9}} Jack Bauer makes it onto Ira Gaines' camp, but Gaines is on to him and starts attacking him and his family. David Palmer tries to talk to Dr. George Ferragamo, but discovers that Carl Webb has been there before him. Alberta Green tries to turn Nina Myers and Tony Almeida against one another. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been kidnapped, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. This is the longest day of my life. * asks Carl Webb about George Ferragamo being in danger. Carl replies that it makes no difference as long as David is protected. Palmer says that someone may be murdered, and Carl says that power has a price that has to be paid. * asks Rick if he expects them to shoot their way out. Teri says that they are going to be killed, as Gaines instructs Eli to kill them. However as he is about to stab Kim, Teri shoots him. * tells Alberta Green she hasn't spoken to Jack since he escaped from custody with a hostage. Alberta says she doesn't believe her. Nina then tells Tony that they don't know who they can trust. * asks Kevin Carroll where his wife is, before knocking him out. He tells Kevin that all he wants is his family back, so as soon as he knows they are safe he will let him go. Kevin Carroll is still giving Jack Bauer directions to Ira Gaines's compound, via Placerita Canyon Road. Carroll says he will keep his end of the deal and lead Bauer to his family. Jack says he better hope his family is alive. Alberta Green addresses the CTU staff and says that David Palmer might still be in danger. Meanwhile, Palmer's motorcade is on the move. Green tells them that Jack Bauer remains their best lead and that everyone is to be looking for him as well as the impersonator of the photographer at Palmer's breakfast event. She pointedly says that she has promised other agencies full cooperation from all CTU members. Then she dismisses the meeting. Nina Myers leaves the staff meeting and calls Jack. Jack says that Carroll is giving the information that will lead him to his family. He gives his location and tells Nina to activate the GPS in the palm pilot she dispatched to him earlier with the CTU car. He wants a satellite photo of the area ahead so that he knows what he's heading into, high resolution enough to make out personnel and structures. Nina says she can't get a fresh one but Jack tells her just to do what she can. Nina alerts him that Green is squeezing hard on bringing Bauer in. Jack says he'll turn himself as soon as he knows his family is safe. Jack thanks her, and she says she's got to go. Tony Almeida walks up and asks where Jack is. Nina informs him that Jack is in the north Valley and that he will tell Green about his location once his family is safe. She tells Tony that he doesn't have to cover for Jack anymore if he feels he can't go any further, but Tony says he's not doing this for Jack. Teri and Kim Bauer are hiding Eli's body. Teri says she feels sick for taking a life, but Kim says she doesn't feel anything at all, except happy he's dead. Eli's pager goes off, and Teri assumes they are looking for him. She tells Kim to hide the blood on the ground with hay and get ready to go. Jack pulls up to the perimeter fence of the compound. Nina starts sending him the satellite photos. Though a few hours old, she guesses there are 12 people patrolling the premises with more possibly inside the buildings. Jack says that sounds about right. Telling Jack he is effectively storming an armed camp by himself, Nina wants Jack to bring Green in to the equation. Jack shuts this down, declaring that if CTU is involved, the situation could become another Waco. Jack hangs up after getting the photos, and yanks Carroll out of the car. Afraid that Jack plans to murder him, Carroll tells Jack that he still needs him to find his family in the compound. Jack instead cuts Kevin's bindings and tells him to take the keys to the car. Carroll balks, warning that if Gaines sees that Carroll brought Jack here, he'll kill both of them. Jack suggests they avoid Gaines. Mike Novick is in the motorcade talking with David Palmer. David thinks Carl Webb might do something to hurt Dr. George Ferragamo. Mike says he's being paranoid, but offers to call Ferragamo. Palmer says he's already tried to call him twice, and Mike sharply criticizes Palmer for exposing himself like that. Jack is in the back of the car with a blanket over him. He warns Carroll to make the entrance into the compound work or else he'll be the first to die. Carroll pulls up to the main gate where Neil Nagi tells him that Gaines has been waiting. Neil asks Carroll what happened to his face, and Carroll sarcastically says he had a fight with Nagi's wife. They are waved through the gate without issue. tries to get information from Kevin Carroll.]] The car stops, and Jack Bauer asks Kevin Carroll how many men on site. Carroll guesses 15 or 20; he doesn't know for certain; he didn't do the hiring. Screwing a silencer on to his gun, Jack wants to know what building his wife is in; Carroll says he doesn't know that either. Carroll then starts talking about how Jack screwed things up with Teri and Jack hits him out with the butt of his gun. Forcing the cellphone picture of the compound in front of him, Jack asks what building they're in, and Carroll tells him. As he does so, however, Carroll tries to attack Jack, but Jack knocks him out. He curses and gets out of the car. Ira Gaines is on the phone with Andre Drazen. Drazen is concerned with the pace of things, reminding Gaines they are working against the clock. Gaines assures him they will have the camp cleared out with in an hour. Gaines ends the phone conversation and asks Rick Allen where Eli is. Gaines tells Rick to find him. Rick asks if he wants him to finish loading up the stuff he's moving first and Gaines tells him that's fine. Bauer spots the building Carroll pointed him to, but Teri and Kim are nowhere to be found. reunites with Teri Bauer.]] David Palmer's cell phone rings. Dr. George Ferragamo has returned his call. Palmer wants to talk to him about Keith, but Ferragamo says he can't due to doctor-patient confidentiality. David says that didn't stop him talking to the press, which angers Ferragamo. Palmer tries to tell Ferragamo that he is in danger but Ferragamo thinks it is Palmer is threatening him. Palmer impresses on him that there are people who are trying to shut Ferragamo up, and Ferragamo says that David is only talking about himself. David insists he's trying to protect him, but Ferragamo thinks that he's covered up one murder and now threatening to commit one, and hangs up. Mike Novick says it sounds like it didn't go well. David tells Mike that he wants to go see Ferragamo. Mike says that they should wait as he has to deliver his centrepiece healthcare policy speech. David says he'll be late and will ride to Ferragamo's with the secret service. He has the motorcade pulled over. On the compound, Teri and Kim are about to make a break for it out of the building when someone enters. They ready themselves to attack. The door opens and Jack rushes in, disarming Teri before she can shoot him. He hugs Teri and Kim comes and joins them. Kim wants to know if they can leave, Jack says yes. Alberta Green comes down to the main floor to talk with Nina Myers and Tony Almeida. Playing her hand at last, Alberta asks where Jack is, but Nina and Tony act dumb. She tells Nina and Tony to report to the holding cells, and that she's suspending the two of them. Green says that the first one to give up Jack's location will have no charges brought against them and will save their career; the other will lose their job and be prosecuted. Seeing that he is still loading equipment, Ira Gaines tells Rick Allen to go look for Eli immediately. Jack is looking over Eli's body. He asks Teri who it was, and Teri says it was someone who was sent to kill them about half an hour ago. Jack says someone else will be coming soon, and Rick knocks on the door. Jack assaults Rick, before pointing a gun to his face, and asking him what he's up to. Rick says he was trying to make up for putting Kim in the situation as he had no idea of what it would involve. Jack asks if anyone else is coming, and Rick says no. questions Rick Allen.]] Back at CTU, Green is interrogating Tony. She tells him that she thinks Nina is covering for Jack, but that Tony is covering for Nina. Tony denies it, but Alberta says that he is being used and what he is doing could result in the death of the person who could be the next US President. Tony holds firm that he doesn't know where Jack is, but Alberta tells him that if he doesn't own up, he will be facing prison. She gives him 10 minutes to think about what he wants to do. At the compound, Jack and Teri argue over Jack's escape plan, which involves Jack having to leave them again. Rick says he has a better idea. He says he can get one of Gaines' vans and can bring it back around. Even if he fails, Jack still has another way out. Jack agrees and gives him five minutes. Gaines radios Rick and asks about Eli. Rick says that he's been digging a hole for the bodies, and Gaines says to get him back to the main building. Rick heads out to get the van. Neil Nagi is on patrol when he comes across Kevin Carroll knocked out inside the car, tied by seatbelt to his seat. Meanwhile, Rick comes up to the vans parked at the front of the main building, doing his best to avoid Gaines. Standing in the building's entrance, Gaines is asking Joe where Eli is. Rick steals a machine gun and takes the driver's seat in a van with keys left in the ignition. Just as he starts it, Gaines appears at his window, and asks what he's doing. Rick says that Eli told him to get it to help move the bodies, but Gaines doesn't buy it. At that moment, Nagi radios in to say he's found Carroll on the compound lot, badly hurt. Gaines gets his location and then heads up to inspect, making Rick drive. tries to talk to David Palmer after finding Dr. George Ferragamo's office torched.]] The Secret Service SUV pulls up to the office building where Dr. Ferragamo's office is. Police and firefighters are everywhere. Palmer orders them to pull over. He makes to get out but Mike Novick wants to find out what happened first. He asks a police officer on the scene. Mike comes back and informs Palmer that there was a fire, provisionally chalked up to a broken gas line, and that Ferragamo didn't make it out. Palmer is positive that a hit was arranged, and that it's a sure thing all of Ferragamo's records were destroyed too. Mike says they cant be sure of that yet, that it may be an accident, but Palmer is convinced that Ferragamo was murdered. Alberta Green walks into the interrogation room where Tony is waiting. She demands an answer from Tony, but before he can choose, Al interrupts with a call: it's Jack on the line. Jack says he found the people who were putting together the Palmer hit, and that the only reason he didn't bring anyone from CTU in was because his family was kidnapped. He doesn't mention that Tony or Nina have been helping him. He gives Green his location, asks for backup support, and hangs up. Jack checks his watch. Rick ought to be be back by now. He shares a moment with Kim and tells Teri that everything is going to be alright between them. He realizes that his family is going to have to find their own way out. tells Nina Myers and Tony Almeida they're off the hook.]] Alberta arranges backup for Jack over the phone, declaring that Villa should get in touch with her directly if her request for two helicopters for air support is a problem. She tells Nina and Tony that Jack has sent in his location, and that three field units are on their way to his coordinates. She informs them that neither of them are suspended for withholding information, due to lack of actionable evidence, but that she intends to keep looking. As Alberta leaves, Nina moves to check who will be running point on the air support for Jack. Tony confesses to her that he almost gave up Jack's location. He says he thinks he would have caved if Jack hadn't called just when he did. As they hold hands, Nina promises not to forget how far Tony went for her. Gaines splashes water on Kevin Carroll's face. Coming out of unconsciousness, Carroll tells Gaines that Bauer is on site; meanwhile, Rick steals the van. Gaines gets on the radio and seals the gates. Allen drives the van and picks up the Bauers. Jack takes over driving from Rick as Rick tells him Gaines saw the man he came with, knows Jack is here, and is coming to get them. Gaines and Carroll arrive at the building seconds after the others pull out. They go into the holding cell and find Eli's body. Gaines, Carroll and Neil Nagi hop into back into their Jeep and start pursuing the van. Finding the entrance blocked, Jack plows the van through a section of the perimeter fence. The fence becomes tangled under the van's wheels, slowing it, and Gaines is able to shoot out a tire. Jack is forced to stop. A fusillade of fire is aimed at the van by Gaines and his men, who slowly begin to edge closer and closer to it. Jack tells everyone to hide behind the tires. Gaines and his men pummel the van relentlessly with gunfire, breaking only when Jack sends return fire out at them. Jack tells Teri and Kim to meet him at a water tower he points out on the satellite photos on his PDA. Kim says there's too many men, and Rick volunteers to stay and help with the machine gun he stole. Rick is able to take out one of Gaines' men as Teri and Kim flee. While Rick covers him, Jack punctures the gas tank. He grabs Rick and starts running. Rick is hit in the arm, but Jack says they have to keep going. At a distance, when the men close in on the van, Jack fires a shot at the gas tanks, causing the van to explode, killing two terrorists in the process. Split screen: Jack and Rick pick themselves up and start running again. Kim and Teri see an explosion in the distance and start to worry. Carroll and Gaines look around, amidst the chaos of the aftermath of the explosion. Palmer and Mike are leaving the scene of Ferragamo's murder. Suddenly, Rick falls down in pain. Jack grabs Rick and says he'll fix his wound once they can hide. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * John Prosky as George Ferragamo Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Al Leong as Neil Nagi (as "Neill") * Jon E. Epstein as Al (as "Assistant") Uncredited * William H. Burton, Jr. as Gaines' mercenary * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen (audio only) * Dustin Meier as Gaines' mercenary * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Kavita Patil as CTU worker * Chad Randall as Gaines' mercenary * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Cast and crew * With a total of 14 credited series regulars and guest stars, this episode featured the smallest cast of any episode of 24 to date. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations *In the episode opening, Jack Bauer exits California State Route 14 onto the real Placerita Canyon Road, as stated in dialogue. *The compound gate and the guest house exterior were filmed at Pierce College, while Ira Gaines' hacienda and parts of the van chase and shootout were filmed at Sable Ranch in Santa Clarita. *George Ferragamo's office building was shot at 6200 Canoga Avenue, Chatsworth, CA. Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 * ** - *** Used by Ira Gaines *** Used by Neil Nagi *** Carried by Teri Bauer; borrowed by Jack Bauer during the shootout ** - used by Jack Bauer during the shootout ** - carried by Jack Bauer while searching the compound ** - left with Eli Stram's corpse * ** - carried by Gaines' compound guards ** - used by Gaines' thug ** - carried by Neil Nagi, then used by Ira Gaines during the shootout * ** - ***Used by Kevin Carroll during the shootout ***Used by one of Gaines' men killed in an explosion ** - ***Carried by Gaines' thug ***Carried by one of Gaines' men ** ***Used by several of Gaines' men ***One stolen and used by Rick Allen, used by Jack Bauer to destroy a van * ** - used by Jack Bauer to untie Kevin Carroll ** - used by Jack Bauer to cut the van's fuel line ** - carried by Kim Bauer Vehicles *'2000 Chevrolet Suburban' - Palmer and Novick's Secret Service car *'1997 Ford Econoline' - stolen by Rick Allen and used in the escape *'1982 Jeep CJ-7' - driven by Kevin Carroll with Ira Gaines and Neil Nagi *'1998 Mercury Grand Marquis' - Kevin Carroll's car *'Kawasaki KZ 1000 Police' - driven by Palmer motorcade escorts Errors and inconsistencies * During Alberta Green's interrogation of Tony Almeida, a camera can be seen coming into the shot from the left side of the screen. * Right after Jack gets done talking to Nina on the phone, while he is still standing outside of the car, he is seen opening his knife. In the following shot of Kevin Carroll sitting in the car a cameraman's head can be seen coming into frame on the bottom left-hand side of the screen. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Kevin Carroll **Andre Drazen (voice only) **George Ferragamo (first appearance) **Ira Gaines **Alberta Green **Joe **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Brahim Mohammed (photo only) **Nina Myers **Neil Nagi **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Savage (first appearance) **Eli Stram (corpse only) **Villa (mentioned only) **Carl Webb (mentioned only) *Locations **California **California State Route 118 (map only) **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Earth **France (mentioned only) **Gaines compound **Greece (mentioned only) **Highway 14 (first appearance) **Holding room (first appearance) **Interstate 5 (map only) **Interstate 210 (map only) **Israel (mentioned only) **Istanbul (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **North America **Placerita Canyon Road (first appearance) **Reseda (mentioned only) **Rome (mentioned only) **San Fernando Valley **Tampa (mentioned only) **United States of America **Vienna (mentioned only) **Waco (mentioned only) *Organizations **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Drazen syndicate **Gaines crew **Los Angeles Fire Department (first appearance) **Los Angeles Police Department **Pan Am (mentioned only) **PLO (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Doctor **Senator *Objects **AK-47 **Beretta 92 **Car **Chess (mentioned only) **Chevrolet **Computer **Ford **Global Positioning System **Glock 19 **Gun **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Helicopter (mentioned only) **Jeep **Knife **Limousine **Microtech HALO **Pager (first appearance) **Palm Pilot **Polygraph (mentioned only) **Satellite (mentioned only) **Telephone **Television **Uzi (first appearance) *Events See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 112 112